Sleepless in Hogwarts
by Julika Novalis
Summary: Harry schleicht nachts in Hogwarts herum und trifft auf jemanden, der offenbar auch schlaflos ist. Wer ist es? FORTSETZUNG ONLINE! Köpfchen ist gefragt: Ich habe kleine Hinweise verstreut, die auf die unbekannte Person deuten... Lemon.
1. Kapitel 1

Es ist jetzt 5:45 Uhr und ich kann immer noch nicht schlafen... Deshalb zur Ablenkung eine kleine Fanfic. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

**Sleepless in Hogwarts**

Lautlos schlich sich Harry die Treppe herunter. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war das Feuer fast ganz heruntergebrannt und es war kühl geworden. Er zog seinen Tarnumhang fester um sich und kletterte vorsichtig durch das Porträtloch.

Auf dem Gang wagte er es, seinen Zauberstab anzuzünden. In seinem schwachen Lichtstrahl setzte er seinen Weg hoch in die Eulerei fort.

Er war wieder einmal vom unerträglichen Schmerzen seiner Narbe geweckt worden, und wollte jetzt Sirius davon berichten. Eigentlich hätte er auch noch bis zum Morgen warten können, aber nachdem er aufgewacht war, hatte er sowieso nicht mehr schlafen können. Er dachte wieder über die Vision nach, die er gehabt hatte... oder war es doch nur ein Traum gewesen?

Gerade wollte er sich noch mal alle Einzelheiten ins Gedächtnis rufen, da prallte er im dunklen Gang mit jemandem zusammen.

„Autsch!"fluchte er halblaut. Er war auf dem Boden gelandet, und sein Zauberstab war ihm aus der Hand geflogen. Vergebens tastete er nach ihm. „Wer ist da?"fragte er dann verwirrt, da er nichts hörte. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Er tastete ein wenig herum und bekam einen Arm zu fassen. Wer auch immer ihn umgerempelt hatte saß aufrecht, also war er oder sie wohl nicht bewusstlos.

„Hallo?"versuchte er es noch einmal. Nichts. Neugierig geworden, betastete er jetzt den Arm. Er war schlank und leicht muskulös, auch die Hand war feingliedrig so dass sich nicht sagen ließ, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war, die da vor ihm im Korridor saß.

Er tastete sich weiter, den Arm hoch bis zur Schulter. Er meinte, die Person unter seiner Berührung zittern zu spüren. Er befühlte den Kopf: mittellange Haare. Das Gesicht: glatt und weich. Entweder noch kein Bart, oder es ist eine Frau... Der Mund: weich und sinnlich. Als er mit dem Finger über die Lippen strich, öffneten sie sich leicht. Probehalber steckte er seinen Finger in die warme Mundhöhle und sog erstaunt die Luft ein, als plötzlich daran gesaugt wurde.

Jetzt begann auch die unbekannte Person, seinen Körper zu erforschen. Sie strich an seinen Armen entlang zu seinen Schultern und legte dann die Hände an seine Wangen. Sanft zog sie (er?) Harrys Gesicht näher heran und legte seine Lippen, die den Finger freigegeben hatten, auf die seinen. Hitze durchströmte Harry bei diesem unverhofften Kuss in völliger Dunkelheit mit einem Unbekannten.

Er ließ seine Hände wieder wandern. Er strich den fremden Rücken herunter und wanderte langsam nach vorne. Die Neugier trieb ihn: Mann oder Frau?

Gespannt ließ er seine Hände über den flachen Bauch seines Gegenübers aufwärts gleiten. Schließlich hatte er gefunden, was er suchte: Unmissverständlich erhoben sich Brüste in seinen Handflächen. Bei seiner Berührung gab sie das erste Geräusch von sich: ein leises Stöhnen. Ermutigt ertastete Harry weiter das unbekannte Terrain, und als er die harten Brustwarzen unter dem Stoff fühlte, wurde seine Hose langsam eng.

Die Unbekannte löste sich jetzt aus dem Kuss und begann, Harrys Hals mit dem Mund zu erforschen. Sein Atem wurde schneller und es wurde klar, was sie wollte, als sie die Robe von seinen Schultern streifte. Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hörte auf, über die Identität der Anderen nachzudenken. Statt dessen ergab er sich in ihre Berührungen und genoss das ungewöhnliche Erlebnis.

Inzwischen befreite auch er sie von den störenden Kleidern und befühlte ihre leicht schweißfeuchte Haut. Er ließ seine Finger spielerisch an ihrem Körper herunterwandern und zögerte erst, als er bei ihrer Hüfte angekommen war. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht, außer in seinen Phantasien, und er wusste nicht genau, was jetzt kommen sollte.

Offenbar hatte sie seine Unsicherheit gespürt, denn sie legte eine Hand auf seine und führte sie auf die Innenseite ihres nackten Schenkels. Als Harry seine Hand unschlüssig liegen ließ, dirigierte sie ihn aufwärts.

Währenddessen strich sie mit geübten Händen über seine Seiten und ließ sich auch von seinen Boxershorts nicht aufhalten. Schnell lagen sie unauffindbar in der Dunkelheit. Nicht, dass Harrys es eilig gehabt hätte, sie wiederzufinden, den jetzt ergriff die Fremde sein hartes Gliedund drückte zu. Überrascht keuchte er auf und wäre fast gekommen, so unvorbereitet hatte sie ihn ‚angegriffen'. Und dafür wollte er jetzt Rache.

Er schob seine rechte Hand seitlich unter ihr Höschen und stellte fest, dass sie darunter heiß und feucht war. Schon lag auch ihr letztes Kleidungsstück vergessen auf dem Boden und Harry probierte aus, was man so alles mit einem weiblichen Geschlechtsorgan machen kann. Er suchte zuerst nach der Quelle der Feuchtigkeit (er hörte ein leises ‚aah'), dann versuchte er, seinen Finger so weit wie möglich hineinzustecken (‚rrrrr...') und fand dann etwas oberhalb einen harten Knubbel, an dem er herumspielte (‚ooooooh!').

Jetzt war sie wieder an der Reihe. Sie drückte ihn rücklings auf den Boden und begann, seinen Oberkörper mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Sie biss leicht in seine Brustwarzen (‚huch!'), strich über seinen Bauch und steckte die Zunge probehalber in seinen Bauchnabel (‚mmmh') und glitt dann tiefer und nahmdie Spitze seinerpulsierenden Erektionin den Mund (‚oh Gott!').

Wäre es nicht so dunkel gewesen, wäre Harry jetzt sicher schwarz vor Augen geworden. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt, wie es wäre wenn jemand _das_ mit ihm machen würde, aber jetzt wusste er, dass er nie mehr von etwas anderem träumen würde.

Als sein Atem nur noch ein Japsen war, hatte sie Erbarmen mit ihm. Sie glitt wieder an ihm hoch, streifte dabei höcht verführerisch mit ihren Brüsten über sein nassesGlied und setzte sich dann rittlings auf ihn.

Er fühlte, wie sich ihre feuchte Wärme um ihn schloss, und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen und schnell an einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter denken, um nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen.

Sie begann, sich sanft auf ihm zu bewegen. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, um zu fühlen was sie tat, denn er konnte ja nichts sehen. Von dort ließ er seine Hände aufwärts wandern und landete wieder bei ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten. Er wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, und so probierte er es erstmal mit einem leichten Drücken. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen, und er wurde mutiger. Jetzt knetete er ein bisschen und spielte ein wenig an ihren festen Brustwarzen herum, was ihm ein lustvolles Keuchen von ihr eintrug. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller, und er ließ seine Hände wieder an ihrem glatten Körper heruntergleiten.

Er probierte noch einmal das mit dem Knubbel aus, das schien ihr vorhin gefallen zu haben. Als er ihn mit dem Daumen gefunden hatte, stöhnte sie auf und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Brust. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und heftiger, und schließlich spürte er, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn anspannten und ein Zittern ihren Körper überlief. Da konnte auch er nicht mehr an sich halten, und mit einem leidenschaftlichen „Aaaah!"ergoss er sich in sie.

Heftig atmend sank sie auf seine Brust. Er fühlte, dass ihre Haut mit einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt war. Erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, dann stand sie auf und ließ ihn schlaff unter sich liegen.

„Wer bist du?" versuchte Harry es noch einmal, aber sie legte ihm nur den Finger auf die Lippen. Er hörte, wie sie im Dunkeln umherging und ihre Kleidung einsammelte. Dann entfernten sich ihre Schritte.

„Halt, warte!"rief er ihr nach – doch sie antwortete nicht mehr. Der Korridor lag wieder still und dunkel da.

Resigniert sammelte nun auch Harry seine Sachen wieder ein. Plötzlich leuchtete ein schwaches Licht am Boden auf. Es war sein Zauberstab. Froh über das Licht leuchtete er noch einmal den Schauplatz der Ereignisse ab, doch alles was er fand war sein Tarnumhang, der in eine Ecke geflattert war. Er warf ihn sich wieder über und ging zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Den Brief an Sirius hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr an den Traum, den er gehabt hatte.

Als er wieder in sein Himmelbett gekrochen war und er den ruhigen Atemzügen seiner Klassenkameraden lauschte, wanderten seine Hände unter seine Schlafanzughose und er fragte sich, ob er wohl je erfahren würde, mit wem er sein erstes Mal gehabt hatte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es ist ne Nonsense-Story, ich weiß, trotzdem würde ich mich über ein kleines Review sehr freuen!

Es ist jetzt 7.27 Uhr.


	2. Kapitel 2

Auf vielfachen Wunsch habe ich nun eine Fortsetzung geschrieben. Aber so leicht kommt ihr mir nicht davon! JKR wäre nicht mein Vorbild, wenn ich einfach verraten würde, wer Harry da verführt hat. Nein, ich habe sorgfältig kleine Hinweise gestreut, ganz nach Manier der unglaublichen Britin. Fröhliches Rätselraten!

Ach ja, ein Kapitel ist auf jeden Fall noch geplant, mal sehen, vielleicht werden es auch noch mehr. Je nachdem, wie schnell ihr drauf kommt ;o)

Danke allen Reviewern, die (vor langer, langer Zeit) auf den ersten Teil reviewt haben! Ihr müsst den ersten Teil nicht unbedingt nochmal lesen, wenn ihr nicht mehr wisst was vorkam, dies Kapitel erzählt das Geschehen aus ihrer Sicht.

_Disclaimer:_ Alles gehört JKR, ich habe mir die Figuren nur ausgeliehen, um meine schmutzige Phantasie mit ihnen auszuleben. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht genießen sie es ja?

Was bisher geschah: Harry schleicht wieder einmal nachts durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Plötzlich kollidiert er im Gang mit jemandem... Die ungewöhnliche Situation endet im Verlust von Harrys Jungfräulichkeit. Doch die ganze Zeit über hat die fremde Person kein Wort gesprochen, und so hat Harry keine Ahnung, wem er den Verlust besagter Jungfräulichkeit zu verdanken hat...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sleepless in Hogwarts**

Kapitel 2

_Er flog mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbei, die Hand nach dem kleinen goldenen Schnatz ausgestreckt. Sein roter Quidditchumhang blähte sich über seinem geschmeidigen muskulösen Rücken, und seine starken schlanken Beine umklammerten den Stiel seines Feuerblitzes. _Da möchte man Besenstiel sein...

_Unter ohrenbetäubendem Jubeln der Menge streckte Harry triumphierend die Faust in die Luft, während zwischen seinen Fingern die kleinen Flügelchen des Schnatzes verzweifelt flatterten. Im Vorbeifliegen sah er sie aus seinen strahlend grünen Augen an und sie spürte es zwischen ihren Beinen feucht werden._

Sie warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Doch immer wieder tauchte ein bestimmter schwarzer Haarschopf vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, und die Decke verirrte sich langsam zwischen ihre nackten Beine. Ihre Hand strich abwesend über ihre Brüste und sie seufzte leise...

Keuchend warf sie die Decke von ihrem verschwitzen Körper und lag eine Weile schwer atmend da. Sie hatte gedacht, jetzt endlich schlafen zu können, aber statt dessen war sie aufgewühlter als vorher. Entnervt schob sie denpupurnen Bettvorhang zur Seite und stand auf. Sie hörte ein Grummeln von einem anderen Bett und sah einen Wust drahtiger schwarzer Haare aus dem Bettzeug hervorsehen. Ob sie wohl auch von dem Quidditchspiel träumte?

Auf nackten Sohlen und nur im Nachthemd tapste sie die Treppe herunter in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Fenster standen weit offen und es wehte die laue Luft eine Sommernacht herein. Dankbar ließ sie die Brise über ihren Körper streichen und ein wenig von der Hitze kühlen, die in ihrem Inneren glühte. Was sie jetzt wollte, war eine Dusche, doch sie konnte die Duschen hier nicht benutzen; das hätte die anderen Schüler geweckt. Blieb nur das Bad der Vertrauensschüler, zu dem sie zwar eigentlich keinen Zutritt hatte; aber das Passwort war ein offenes Geheimnis.

Im stockdunklen Gang war es etwas kühler, denn die dicken Mauern von Hogwarts hatten die frühsommerliche Hitze noch nicht durchgelassen. Im Licht ihres Zauberstabes machte sie sich auf den Weg in den fünften Stock.

Als sie an der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten angekommen war, zählte sie die vierte Tür zu seiner linken ab und murmelte „_pinienfrisch_". Sofort schwang die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf das wunderschöne Badezimmer frei. Sie ging um das kleine Schwimmbecken herum zu den Duschen, warf ihr Nachthemd ab und trat unter den Wasserstrahl.

Etwas später wickelte sie sich in ein weiches weißes Handtuch und trocknete sich mit dem Zauberstab die Haare. Schließlich verließ sie erfrischt die Örtlichkeiten und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Sie kam an der Eulerei vorbei, wo Peeves gerade damit beschäftigt war, die herein- und herausfliegenden Eulen mit Kreidestückchen zu bewerfen, worauf die Vögel empört kreischten. Schnell huschte sie um die nächste Ecke.

Gerade noch sah sie einen schwachen Lichtschimmer, da kollidierte sie mit etwas Weichem. Ihr Zauberstab rollte über den Boden und erlosch, als sie zu Boden ging.

„Autsch!" hörte sie, und ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Diese Stimme kannte sie doch... Etwas Herumgeraschel. „Wer ist da?" Tatsächlich er war es, es war Harry! Sie hielt den Atem an.

Jetzt berührte seine kühle Hand ihren linken Arm, mit dem sie sich abstützte, und befühlte ihn. „Hallo?" fragte Harry zögernd. Sie antwortete nicht. Wie gebannt saß sie da und genoss seine schüchterne Berührung. Wenn sie jetzt etwas sagte, wäre der ganze Zauber des Augenblicks dahin, Harry würde wissen wer sie war, aufstehen und gehen – und das wollte sie um keinen Preis.

Harry ließ seine Finger jetzt ihren nackten Arm hinaufgleiten, befühlte die Muskeln unter der Haut, betastete ihre Hand. Es kitzelte, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht zu kichern.

Als seine Finger nun zu ihrer Schulter wanderten, konnte sie sich eines kleinen angenehmen Schauers nicht erwehren, der ihr über den Rücken rieselte. Nun ertastete er ihren Kopf, fuhr durch ihre Haare und ganz vorsichtig durch ihr Gesicht. Sie fühlte seinen Finger an der empfindlichen Haut ihrer Lippen, und unwillkürlich öffnete sie den Mund leicht. Sie war fast erschrocken über Klein-Harrys Kühnheit, als er seinen Finger in ihre Mundhöhle schob, doch dann begann sie, lustvoll daran zu saugen. Belustigt hörte sie sein scharfes Einatmen.

Schon fühlte sie wieder die Wärme zwischen ihren Schenkeln, die nach ihm verlangte. Sie setzte sich auf, tastete sich zu seinen Armen vor, verfolgte sie bis zu den Schultern und umfasste sanft sein Gesicht. Sein warmer Atem strich über ihre Lippen, die seinen Finger wieder freigegeben hatten, und sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Sie zog sein Gesicht noch etwas näher zu sich heran, bis sie seine Lippen mit ihren berühren konnte. Ihre Zunge schob sich durch seine vor Überraschung geöffneten Lippen und sie hörte ihn zu ihrem Entzücken leicht in den Kuss hineinseufzen.

Harrys Hände lagen nun in ihrem Nacken, doch da blieben sie nicht lange. Sie glitten ihren Rücken hinunter, dann nach vorne und langsam wieder hoch. Da erst ging ihr auf, dass Harry wahrscheinlich gar nicht wusste, ob er ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen vor sich hatte – doch schon hatte er den Beweis gefunden. Ihre Brustwarzen versteiften sich sofort unter seiner köstlich unsicheren Berührung, und ihr entschlüpfte ein leises Stöhnen. Damit hatte sie ihn wohl ermutigt (was ihr nicht unrecht war), denn Harry streichelte sie weiter durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes.

Sie löste sich von seinen süßen Lippen, ließ ihren Mund in seine warme Halsbeuge wandern und sog tief seinen Duft in sich auf. Er roch süß und doch leicht holzig, wie ein Besenstiel, auf den die Sonne geschienen hat.

Ihre Hände, die auf seinen Schultern lagen, schoben langsam seine Robe hinunter. Würde er protestieren? Nein – er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte.

Inzwischen hatten sich auch seine frechen Hände unter ihr Nachthemd verirrt, strichen über ihre vom Duschen noch leicht feuchte Haut und zogen ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf. Dann zogen seine Finger kleine Kreise auf ihrer Haut, bis sie an ihrer Hüfte angekommen waren. Zögerte er da nicht? Doch, tatsächlich – wie süß. Hatte er so etwas noch nie gemacht? Sie hatte gedacht, er hätte schon mindestens ein Dutzend seiner kleinen Fans im Bett gehabt, aber offensichtlich hatte sie sich geirrt – wie immer war er ritterlich. Lächelnd nahm sie seine Hand und legte ihn auf die Innenseite ihres Schenkels, um ihm zu bedeuten, was sie wollte. Offensichtlich war es nicht deutlich genug, denn er ließ seine Hand unschlüssig liegen. Schließlich schob sie sie so weit aufwärts, dass es keine Missverständnisse mehr darüber geben konnte, was sie von ihm wollte.

Der kleine Schlingel hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, unter seiner Robe etwas anzuziehen. Nur seine Boxershorts verbarg sein Heiligtum. Schnell war er die auch los, und sie kam ungehindert an sein hartes Glied. Sie umfasste es und drückte zu. Na, Harry, was sagst du dazu? Er keuchte erschrocken und doch erregt auf. Sie grinste in die Dunkelheit.

In der Zwischenzeit war er auch nicht untätig gewesen. Seine Hand hatte sich seitlich unter ihr Höschen geschoben, unter dem ihre Feuchtigkeit schon eifrig floss, und zog es ihr jetzt aus.

Seine unerfahrenen Finger strichen durch ihre Falten (um ihn anzufeuern, seufzte sie leise ‚aah'), glitten zu ihrer Öffnung und schoben sich zu ihrer Überraschung hinein. Sie lehnte sich nach hinten um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren und ließ ein leises ‚rrrr' in ihrer Kehle rollen. Schließlich zog Harry seinen Finger wieder aus ihrer feuchten Höhle heraus und fand ihre Klitoris. Das etwas glitschige Gefühl ließ sie erschauern und ihr entschlüpfte ein ‚ooooh!'

Bei dem Gedanken, dass diese feinen Finger sich noch nie so intensiv mit einer Frau beschäftigt hatten, hätte sie glatt kommen können. Um das zu vermeiden, richtete sie sich wieder auf, packte Harrys Schultern und drückte ihn zu Boden. Sie beugte sich über ihn und begann, seinen Oberkörper mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Sie umkreiste seine Brustwarzen und biss leicht hinein. Ein erstauntes ‚huch!' war die Antwort. Sie setzte ihren Weg südwärts fort, stupste kurz mit der Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel, der salzig schmeckte (Harry ließ ein leises ‚mmmh' hören), erreichte sein krauses Schamhaar mit der ragenden Erektion und nahm, gespannt auf seine Reaktion, den pulsierenden Kopf in den Mund. Harry durchzuckte es, er bäumte sich auf und rief ‚oh Gott!'.

Spielerisch ließ sie ihre Zunge kreisen, saugte leicht und fing die ersten warmen Tropfen auf. Über sich hörte sie Harrys Atem immer schneller werden, und sie reizte ihn so lange, bis sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange würde aushalten können. Da ließ sie ihn fahren und schlängelte sich wieder an ihm hoch, wobei ihre Brüste sein nasses Glied streiften, kniete sich über ihn und ließ sich langsam auf ihn niedersinken. Sie fühlte, wie sein hartes Geschlecht sie zur Gänze ausfüllte und warf lustvoll den Kopf in den Nacken. Einen Moment bewegte sie sich nicht, um Harry an das unbekannte Gefühl zu gewöhnen, dann hob sie sich langsam hoch, so dass er fast aus ihr herausglitt, und senkte sich dann wieder herunter.

Harry seufzte und stöhnte unter ihr, dass es eine Freude war. Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre arbeitenden Hüften, glitten von da aufwärts und umfassten wieder ihre kleinen, aber festen Brüste. Sie spürte genau, dass er nicht wusste, was ihr wohl gefiel, und so bog sie sich ihm ermutigend entgegen, als er sie sanft drückte. Er begann, auch ein wenig zu kneten und ihre steifen Brustwarzen zu zwirbeln. Sie keuchte auf. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, er müsste sich nur noch ein wenig einem anderen Punkt widmen...

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, bewegten sich seine Hände wieder abwärts, und ein wundervoller Finger begann, an ihrer Klitoris zu spielen. Ihr Atem ging nur noch in kleinen keuchenden Stößen, ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller – und da überkam es sie. Ihre Muskeln krampften sich um ihn zusammen, und sie fühlte, wie auch sein Körper sich anspannte und er in ihr explodierte.

Als sie von ihrem orgastischen Hoch herunterkam, sank sie erschöpft auf seine Brust, die sich ebenfalls heftig hob und senkte. Sie küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal, dann erhob sie sich. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr selbst auferlegtes Schweigen jetzt brechen konnte, doch ihre sadistische Ader war schon erwacht. Lass ihn diesmal den Jäger sein, dachte sie. Er wird nicht eher ruhen, als bis er herausgefunden hat, wer ihm die Unschuld raubte.

Als sie sich von seinem schoß erhob, fragte Harry noch einmal, „Wer bist du?", doch sie legte ihm nur einen Finger auf die süßen Lippen und gab keine Antwort.

Schnell hatte sie ihr Nachthemd gefunden und ihr Höschen wieder übergestreift. Dann verließ sie den Schauplatz der Verführung von Gryffindors Goldjungen, ohne auf seinen Ruf zu achten, sie solle stehen bleiben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na, schon eine Idee, wer es sein könnte? Schreibt mir! Ihr müsst zum reviewn nicht angemeldet oder eingeloggt sein.


	3. Kapitel 3

Sorry sorry sorry dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen! ich hoffe, der eine oder andere liest das hier trotzdem noch...

Einige von euch waren schon sehr nah an der Lösung, ich bin gespannt auf eure weiteren Vermutungen!

In diesem Kapitel wird die Auswahl etwas eingegrenzt bzw. spezifiziert. Harry macht sich auf die Suche nach der Unbekannten und stellt eine Liste der möglichen Kandidatinnen auf...

Aber lest selbst und lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleepless in Hogwarts

Kapitel 3

„Harry! Was ist los? Du strahlst ja so!" Hermione musterte ihn misstrauisch, als er sich an den Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle setzte. Schnell versuchte Harry, ein möglichst neutrales Gesicht aufzusetzen. Er war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, vor Ron und Hermione zugeben zu müssen, dass er letzte Nacht sein Erstes Mal gehabt hatte, aber nicht wusste mit wem.

Beim Essen blickte er sich verstohlen in der Halle um. Wer von den Mädchen besaß den Körper, den er letzte Nacht im Dunkeln ertastet hatte? Er ließ seinen Blick am Gryffindortisch auf und ab wandern. Ginny konnte er ausschließen, ihre Haare waren zu lang. Ebenso Parvati. Lavender hatte ungefähr die richtige Haarlänge – doch war ihre Oberweite nicht zu groß? Er fühlte noch die warme Fülle in seinen Händen, gerade eine Hand voll. Er könnte zu Lavender gehen und sie fragen, ob er mal anfassen dürfte, sicherlich würde sie es ihm nicht verweigern. Sie und Parvati sahen ihn für seinen Geschmack etwas zu oft und zu lange an...

Angelina fiel auch weg – zu krauses Haar. Hermione konnte es natürlich auch nicht sein, er hätte sie sicherlich erkannt. Außerdem hatte es sich so angefühlt, als hätte das Mädchen Erfahrung mit Jungs, und soweit Harry wusste, hatte sie mit Victor Krum nicht mehr gemacht, als ungeschickt zu knutschen.

Er fühlte einen Blick auf sich ruhen und sah auf. Von der anderen Seite der Halle sahen ihn ein Paar dunkle Augen an – Millicent Bulstrode. Für einen Moment durchzuckte Harry die Panik, mit der Slytherin geschlafen zu haben, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre Figur und er atmete wieder leichter. Sie war viel zu stämmig, obwohl sie nicht dick war. Eher der Typ Frau, der vor Kraft nicht laufen konnte. Sicherlich war sie nicht dazu fähig, so sanft zu küssen wie die Frau von letzter Nacht.

„Harry!" Hermiones Stimme drang aus weiter Ferne zu ihm durch und er blickte sich verwirrt um. „Harry, wir haben jetzt Verwandlung! Herrje, du hast ja noch fast nichts gegessen!" Kopfschüttelnd sah sie auf seinen Teller, auf dem ein einmal angebissenes Marmeladenbrot lag.

Mit glasigen Augen stierte er etwas später Professor McGonagall an und hörte kaum, was sie sagte. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Könnte es auch eine Lehrerin gewesen sein? Schnell verglich er seine Erinnerungen an den fremden Körper mit dem, was er von McGonagall unter ihrer Robe erkennen konnte. Scheiße, es kam hin. Doch nach ein paar Minuten hyperventilierenden Nachdenkens (Hermione guckte ihn schon wieder merkwürdig von der Seite an) kam er zur Vernunft. Das war völlig absurd. Abgesehen davon, dass er kaum glaubte, McGonagall schleiche nachts in den Gängen herum um mit ihren Schülern zu schlafen, stellte er sich ihren Körper auch irgendwie...naja...runzeliger vor, schließlich war sie schon über 70.

Und die anderen Lehrerinnen? Professor Sprout fiel weg, sie war zu dick. Madam Hooch hatte zu kurze Haare, ebenso Professor Grubbly-Plank. Trelawney war zu dürr. Harry schüttelte sich. Wen gab's da noch?

Doch seine Gedankengänge wurden von Rons spitzen Ellenbogen in seinen Rippen in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen.

„Potter, verdammt noch mal!"

„Huh?" Mühsam stellte er seine Augen wieder auf Professor McGonagall scharf, die ihn wütend anfunkelte. Schnell setzte er sich gerade hin.

„Potter, ihre Schnecke ist schon bis unter den Tisch gekrochen! Fangen sie endlich an!"

„Ja, Professor", sagte Harry schuldbewusst, beugte sich runter und pflückte die Schnecke von der Unterseite der Tischplatte. „Was sollen wir machen?" zischte er aus dem Mundwinkel zu Ron.

„In eine Rennmaus verwandeln..." kam die gepresste Antwort.

Harry war heilfroh, als die Stunde endlich zu Ende war. Seine Schnecke hatte nicht mehr getan, als Fell zu bekommen, während Hermione neben ihm schon einen ganzen Käfig voll springlebendiger Mäuse hatte. Ron hatte aufgegeben, als sich seine Schnecke irgendwann mit einem traurigen_ poff _einfach in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

Als Ron und Harry sich auf dem Weg zu Wahrsagen durch die überfüllten Gänge drängten, hatte Harry ständig das Gefühl, angestarrt zu werden. Gut, das war nichts wirklich Neues, schließlich war er der Junge-der-lebte, Retter der Zaubererwelt und so weiter, aber in diesem Ausmaß war es ihm schon ein bisschen suspekt. Hatte sie, wer auch immer _sie_ war, etwa von ihrer Nacht mit dem berühmten Harry Potter erzählt? Oder sah man ihm einfach an, dass er gerade seiner kostbaren Blume beraubt worden war?

Krampfhaft hielt er den Blick gesenkt, während er sich hinter Ron einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

Als sie die Treppe zum Nordturm hochliefen, kam ihnen ein paar schlanker Beine entgegen. Harry ließ seinen Blick an ihnen aufwärts wandern und erblickte Professor Vector, die Arithmantiklehrerin. Sie sah ihn mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck an und nickte ihnen zu, als sie aneinander vorbeigingen.

Wie paralysiert starrte Harry ihr nach. Diese Haare...diese Lippen...! Ihre dunkelbraune Mähne reichte bis zu den Schulterblättern und war sanft gewellt. Harry hatte die Haare seiner nächtlichen Geliebten als ziemlich glatt in Erinnerung, aber da konnte man sich leicht täuschen. Und dieser Blick...

ooooo

Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum zog er ein Stück Pergament heraus und tat so, als würde er seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz schreiben. In Wirklichkeit jedoch erstellte er eine Liste mit den Mädchen und Frauen, die in Frage kamen.

Prof. Vector

Hermione (?)

Lavender

Hier stockte er und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, wobei er an seinem Federhalter kaute. Es waren einige der Gryffindors hier, aber nicht alle. In einer Ecke saß Katie Bell zusammen mit ihrem Freund Luke. Ihre Haare waren auch eine Spur zu lang, und außerdem war sie so verliebt, dass Harry sie fast ausschließen konnte. Er schrieb sie in Klammern auf die Liste. Zwei Siebtklässlerinnen standen gerade am schwarzen Brett und hängten einen Zettel auf. Harry kannte sie nicht so gut, Fred und George hatten erzählt, die beiden wären total nervtötend. Eine von ihnen, Laura, hatte dunkelblonde Locken, und Elishas Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der fast bis zur Taille reichte. Nein, die beiden konnte er ausschließen. Harry atmete auf.

„Harry, träum nicht, schreib lieber", sagte Hermione vorwurfsvoll und Harry legte schnell eine Hand über die kurze Liste, damit sie sie nicht lesen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück ließ Harry wieder seine Blicke wandern, diesmal zu den anderen Haustischen. Am Hufflepuff-Tisch fiel sein Blick auf Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott. Hannah war nicht schlank genug und hatte einen langen Zopf. Susan...nein. Susan? Sie könnte es eventuell auch gewesen sein, doch irgendwie fiel es Harry schwer, sich Susan sexuell aktiv vorzustellen. Ein Stück weiter saß Eloise Midgeon. Nein. Sie hatte ihre Akne immer noch nicht in den Griff bekommen, und das Gesicht der Fremden war definitiv glatt und weich gewesen. Dann war da noch Sally-Anne Perks, ein schüchternes kleines Mädchen. Sie würde sowas bestimmt nicht tun, es sei denn sie wäre auf schweren Drogen gewesen. Harry hakte sie mental ab.

Als er zum Ravenclaw-Tisch blickte, traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Natürlich! Cho! Wieso war er nicht vorher darauf gekommen? Sie hatte die passende Figur und ihre Haare waren auch nicht mehr so lang... Doch sie hatte er ja schon geküsst, hätte er sie dann nicht wiedererkennen müssen? Gegenüber von Cho saß Lisa Turpin, ein sehr dünnes Mädchen mit Brille. Nein. Neben ihr saß Mandy Brocklehurst, die schulterlange dunkle Haare hatte. Sie war sehr groß und die fremde Frau war Harry eher klein vorgekommen, aber auch da konnte man sich täuschen, wenn man nur saß bzw. lag bzw... Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde.

Vorsichtig blinzelte er jetzt zum Slytherin-Tisch. Pansy Parkinson saß wie üblich neben Draco Malfoy und himmelte ihn an. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie ihn fütterte. Definitiv nein, dachte Harry, sie würde sich für Malfoy den Arm abhacken. Auch sonst saßen kaum welche an dem Tisch, die in Frage kamen, die meisten kannte er auch nicht, weil sie nicht in seinem Jahrgang waren, deshalb ließ er sie erstmal weg. Im Notfall könnte er immer noch auf sie zurückkommen, aber er hoffte inständig, dass es nicht so weit kommen möge.

Später in Geschichte der Zauberei hatte Harry genug Muße, seine Liste weiterzuführen.

Prof. Vector

Hermione (?)

Lavender

(Katie)

Susan

Cho

Mandy

Doch was sollte er jetzt mit dieser Liste anfangen? Sollte er mit allen schlafen, um herauszufinden, mit wem er _schon einmal_ geschlafen hatte? Könnte er sie einfach _fragen_? Das wäre sicher eine lustige Unterhaltung: ‚Hey, ich muss dich was fragen, hast du mich zufällig entjungfert?'

Es half nichts. Wenn er es wissen wollte, musste er sie zumindest küssen. Harry seufzte. Das würde eine Menge Arbeit geben... Er beschloss, Hermione bis zum Schluss außen vor zu lassen, es wäre einfach zu riskant für ihre Freundschaft. Normalerweise würde er sich ihr auch anvertrauen, aber in diesem speziellen Fall war das wohl keine so gute Idee. Mädchen waren manchmal merkwürdig.

Am Nachmittag war für die Gryffindors Quidditchtraining angesetzt. Angelina scheuchte sie trotz der spätsommerlichen Temperaturen erbarmungslos über den Platz, und als sie Stunden später endlich entlassen wurden, stürzten sämtliche Spieler aufatmend in die Umkleideräume, um zu duschen. Harry hatte Glück und ergatterte als erster eine der beiden Duschen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er seine schmutzige Quidditchrobe zu Boden fallen, zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und streifte sich die Hose vom Körper.

Als er unter der Dusche stand, hörte er von der anderen Seite der Trennwand seine Mitspielerinnen reden. Er hörte nicht zu, aber als plötzlich sein Name fiel, schreckte er auf.

„Harry hat sich echt gemacht in den Ferien." Das war Katies Stimme.

„Ja, und _sexy_ ist er geworden!" fiel Alicia ein.

„Du sagst es..." seufzte Angelina.

Harry fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Seine drei Mitspielerinnen hielten ihn für sexy? Er hatte immer gedacht, sie würden in ihm nur einen kleinen Jungen sehen, schließlich war Katie ein Jahr älter und Angelina und Alicia sogar zwei.

„Was meint ihr, ob er schon mal...du weißt schon?" Das war wieder Angelina.

Argh. Wussten die denn nicht, dass man auf der anderen Seite alles hören konnte, was sie redeten! Er spitzte die Ohren. Das könnte interessant werden.

„Mann, Harry! Versuchst du, dich zu ersäufen?" Fred hatte ungeduldig Harrys Duschvorhang aufgerissen und zog angesichts seines roten Kopfes eine Augenbraue hoch. „Stör ich?"

Erschrocken riss Harry ihm den Vorhang aus der Hand und bedeckte damit seine Blöße. „Äh, ja, nein, sorry, ich bin gleich fertig", stotterte er.

Verdammt, jetzt hatte er verpasst, was die Mädels über ihn geredet hatten! Gerade in diesem Moment standen zwei von ihnen auf der anderen Seite der Wand und duschten ebenfalls. Er wünschte, er könnte sie sehen... Angelina hatte er ja schon abghakt, aber bei Katie war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, und an Alicia hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Von der Haarlänge könnte sie seine geheimnisvolle Liebhaberin gewesen sein, aber er war sich bei ihrem Körperbau nicht sicher. Die Hogwarts-Roben verbargen die Körperformen einfach zu gut.

Er warf einen Blick nach oben, und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Die Wand ging nicht bis an die Decke, da war noch ein breiter Spalt, durch den man bequem einen Kopf stecken konnte. Schnell warf er einen Blick aus seiner Dusche. Anscheinend hatten jetzt alle fertig geduscht, ihn würde keiner mehr stören.

Er ergriff die Stange, an der der Duschkopf hing, mit beiden Händen, setzte einen Fuß auf die Seifenablage und zog sich so hoch, bis er sich an der Oberkante der Wand festhalten konnte. Vorsichtig schob er den Kopf vor, bis er auf der anderen Seite hinuntersehen konnte. Direkt unter ihm stand ein Mädchen in der Dusche, doch ohne seine Brille konnte er sie nur schemenhaft erkennen. Ihre Haare lagen nass und dunkel am Kopf an, doch sie schienen etwa die richtige Länge zu haben. Auch die Brüste mit den dunklen Brustwarzen kamen ihm passend vor und der sanfte Schwung ihrer Hüftpartie. Nur – wer war sie? Es konnte nur Katie oder Alicia sein, sonst war niemand in den Mädchenumkleiden außer Angelina.

Harrys Fuß begann zu schmerzen, und so ließ er sich so leise wie möglich wieder an der Wand herab und stellte das Wasser aus.

Als er aus der Dusche trat, stellte er fest, dass er der letzte war; alle anderen Jungs waren schon wieder hoch zum Schloss gegangen.

Beim Anziehen fügte er in Gedanken Alicias Namen seiner Liste hinzu. Vielleicht war sein Vorhaben, seine Verführerin zu finden, doch gar nicht so unangenehm wie er gedacht hatte... Frohgemut schulterte er seinen Besen und ging durch die laue, würzige Luft den Hügel hinauf zum Schloss und sang vor sich hin.

„_Auf in den Kampf, Tore-he-he-hero..._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lässt du mir ein Review da? Bitte? °puppyeyes°


	4. Kapitel 4

Hey ihr, endlich habe ich es wieder geschafft: Es gibt ein neues Kapitel!

**Sweetbunny: **Nein, es war definitiv ein Mädchen, soviel ist sicher. Wenn du nach Harry/Draco-Slash suchst, geh doch mal auf die Stories von meiner besten Freundin Joey-Mauz : )

Ich freue mich wieder auf eure Vermutungen!

Viel Spaß beim Detektiv spielen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleepless in Hogwarts

Kapitel 4

Am Samstagabend saß ein Großteil der Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum. Fred und George hatten aus ihren unbekannten aber freigiebigen Quellen mal wieder Butterbier für alle beschafft, und auch zwei Flaschen Odgen's machten die Runde.

Stunden später waren die Gespräche über Quidditch, Lästereien über Lehrer und Slytherins und der neueste Klatsch erschöpft und alle starrten mehr oder weniger glasig in die Gegend, doch ins Bett wollte noch niemand. Es war schließlich Wochenende, schlafen konnten sie auch noch im Unterricht!

„Ups...oh nein..."

Harry sah sich um. Neville, ungeschickt wie immer, hatte gerade seine Flasche fallen gelassen, die jetzt auf dem Boden drehte und ihren Inhalt kreisförmig darum herum verteilte. Bei diesem Anblick hatte Harry plötzlich einen seltenen Geistesblitz.

„Hey, Leute!" rief er in die Runde. „Ich hab eine Idee! Wir spielen Flaschendrehen!"

Es sprach für den erhöhten Alkoholpegel im Blut der Anwesenden, dass niemand rundheraus ablehnte, sondern anscheinend alle Lust auf eine Abwechslung in Form dieses pubertären Spiels hatten.

„Ja! Super Idee, Harry!" johlten die Zwillinge und begannen sofort, in der Mitte des Raumes eine freie Fläche zu schaffen, indem sie ihre Zauberstäbe schwangen und die Sessel beiseite schweben ließen, wobei sie das ängstliche Quieken der darauf sitzenden Personen völlig ignorierten.

Harry erbarmte sich Nevilles, der versuchte, das verschüttete Butterbier wegzuzaubern und es nur dazu gebracht hatte, so sehr zu schäumen, dass es aussah, als läge eine dicke weiße Made um die sich immer noch leicht drehende Flasche herum. Harry wedelte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab – „_Scourgify!_" – und das Bier verschwand. Dann nahm er die leere Flasche und legte sie in die Mitte der freien Fläche, wo seine Mitschüler schon erwartungsvoll im Kreis saßen.

Harry hatte das Spiel natürlich nicht ganz uneigennützig vorgeschlagen. Er hatte hier vier seiner Kandidatinnen versammelt, Hermione, Katie, Alicia und Lavender. Das Spiel würde sicherlich ein wenig Licht in die Angelegenheit bringen!

„Ich fange an", bestimmte er, und ohne Zeit zu verlieren griff er nach der Flasche und drehte sie schwungvoll.

Sie drehte und drehte sich...wurde langsamer...und zeigte schließlich auf Seamus. Harry fluchte innerlich.

„Also, Seamus! Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Ähm...Wahrheit."

_Feigling,_ dachte Harry. Laut sagte er: „Okay. Mit wem hattest du dein erstes Mal?"

Seamus lief tiefrot an. „Dmm", murmelte er.

„Wie bitte? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden!"

„Dean", presste Seamus heraus.

„Whoooo!" quiekten Lavender und Parvati und die anderen sahen erstaunt zwischen Seamus und Dean hin und her. Dean guckte etwas säuerlich.

Bevor jemand nachfragen konnte, griff Seamus schnell nach der Flasche und drehte sie. Sie zeigte auf Hermione.

Ah, das könnte interessant werden, dachte Harry.

„Hermione, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte Seamus.

Hermione blickte sich etwas beunruhigt in der Runde um und sagte schließlich: „Wahrheit."

„Wen aus dieser Runde hast du schon geküsst?"

Jetzt war es an ihr, rot anzulaufen. „Ron...und Fred."

„Was!!!" schrie Ron und blickte wild zu seinem Bruder.

„Beruhige dich, Ronniekins", sagte Fred, „es war nicht ihre Schuld. Sie hatte das...Pech...ein Stück Kiss-Me-Cake zu erwischen, und ich stand _zufällig_ daneben..." Er machte einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

Ron sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, sagte aber nichts. „Hermione, du bist dran", knurrte er.

_Okay, Hermione war es also nicht,_ überlegte Harry. Oder wollte sie es nur nicht zugeben? Aber nein. Wenn jemand grundehrlich war, dann war es Hermione.

Dieses Mal zeigte die Flasche auf Lavender. Sie brach sofort in einen Kicheranfall aus. _Merlin, bitte lass mich nicht mit der geschlafen haben, _dachte Harry, innerlich stöhnend.

Hermione schien ähnlich zu denken. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte sie Lavender mit leicht genervtem Tonfall.

„Pflicht", sagte Lavender und kicherte noch mehr.

„Küss Fred", sagte Hermione mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Hihihi...okay", machte Lavender und krabbelte zu Fred hinüber, der gerade versuchte, Hermione mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen. Lavender hängte sich ohne Zögern an seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Fred küsste sie widerstrebend zurück und starrte Hermione über ihre Schulter hinweg weiter finster an.

Schließlich schob er Lavender ungeduldig von sich. Sie krabbelte mit geröteten Lippen und einem leicht debilen Grinsen wieder auf ihren Platz zurück und sah nicht, dass Fred sich hinter ihr den Mund mit dem Ärmel abwischte und so tat, als müsse er sich übergeben.

Nachdem sie mit Parvati immer noch kichernd die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und Harry Fred einen mitleidigen Blick zugeworfen hatte, drehte sie die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf Katie.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Katie warf dem neben ihr sitzenden Luke einen kurzen Blick zu und sagte dann: „Pflicht."

„Küss...hihihi...küss Alicia!" brachte Lavender heraus und Harry musste dem starken Drang widerstehen, ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Katie sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, zuckte die Schultern und rutschte zu Alicia hinüber. Die beiden grinsten sich kurz an und küssten sich dann hingebungsvoll.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es sah aus, als täten sie das nicht zum ersten Mal. Konnte er sie beide abhaken? Gut, Katie stand offensichtlich auch auf Männer, aber bei Alicia war er sich nicht sicher... Der Anblick der beiden sich küssenden Mädchen ließ seine Hose gefährlich eng werden. Wow, die beiden würde er gründlich „austesten" müssen!

Auch die anderen Jungs bekamen einen leicht glasigen Blick. Schließlich räusperte Hermione sich ungeduldig und Alicia und Katie beendeten den Kuss. Katie setzte sich wieder neben Luke, der sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick ansah.

Als Katie die Flasche gedreht hatte, zeigte sie auf Harry. Ach du Scheiße, dachte er. Hoffentlich bringt mich das hier nicht in Schwierigkeiten...

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte Katie.

Harry wägte seine Möglichkeiten ab und kam zu dem Schluss, dass „Pflicht" hier wohl doch am ungefährlichsten war.

„Pflicht", sagte er.

Katie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Küss George."

Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „W-was?" krächzte er.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Na los", forderte sie ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf. Die anderen Mädchen, allen voran natürlich Lavender und Parvati, begannen zu kichern und zu flüstern.

Harry sah unsicher zu George hinüber, der ihn schief angrinste. Nun gut, so waren die Regeln, es musste wohl sein... Er stand etwas wackelig auf, stieg über die Flasche und kniete sich vor George. „Sorry, Alter", murmelte er und presste schnell seine Lippen auf Georges. Es überraschte ihn, als diese sich bereitwillig öffneten und eine Zunge in seine Mundhöhle geschlüpft kam. Jetzt ist es auch egal, dachte Harry und küsste ihn zurück. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl als mit einem Mädchen, stellte er fest, irgendwie...härter, und er konnte Georges leicht sprießenden Bart an seinen Lippen fühlen.

George umfasste mit einer Hand Harrys Kopf, vergrub sich in den dichten dunklen Haaren und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Harry seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein und legte seine eigene Hand unsicher auf Georges Schulter. Hmmm, das war gar nicht mal so schlecht!

Unter dem Johlen der Mädchen trennten sie sich schließlich wieder, doch es waren bestimmt nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden gewesen. Es hatte jedoch gereicht, merkte Harry, als er zu seinem Platz zurückkroch, um seine Hose noch enger werden zu lassen...

Trotzdem musste er es noch zu ein paar Ergebnissen bringen an diesem Abend. So eine Gelegenheit bot sich nicht alle Tage. Er drehte die Flasche wieder und sie zeigte auf Neville.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Neville packte seine Flasche fester, sah erst auf seine Finger und dann vorsichtig in die Runde. „Ähm...Wahrheit", sagte er endlich.

„Okay. Wen aus dieser Runde würdest du gerne mal küssen?"

Schlagartig wurde Neville dunkelrot und er fing an zu drucksen. „He-Hermione", flüsterte er.

Alle lachten, doch Hermione lächelte Neville zu, der noch röter wurde, hastig einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche nahm und anfing zu husten.

Das Spiel ging weiter. Angelina gab zu, Snape sexy zu finden, Parvati musste Dean küssen und Ron musste Seamus an den nackten Hintern fassen, wobei er sich fürchterlich zierte und alle anderen vor Lachen am Boden lagen. Weiter ergab sich nichts Interessantes bezüglich Harrys drängender Frage, und schließlich löste sich die Gruppe auf.

Als Harry hinter Ron die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hochgehen wollte, fing ihn Lavender ab, die offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Harry...warte mal kurz", sagte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen.

_Was soll das nun wieder werden?_ dachte Harry und fasste sich mental an den Kopf. Er ließ sich von ihr an die Seite ziehen und wartete ungeduldig, dass sie etwas sagte. Sie jedoch schien mit ihm alleine sprechen zu wollen, denn erst als auch der letzte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden war, machte sie den Mund auf.

„Weißt du...ich fand das sehr sexy vorhin mit dir und George", sagte sie neckisch und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„...Aha", sagte Harry unintelligent. Doch mehr musste er nicht sagen, denn im nächsten Moment hatte Lavender ihm schon die Arme um den Hals geworfen und sah ihn aus ihren großen Kuhaugen an. Harry war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits war Lavender nervtötend und unerotisch wie keine Zweite, andererseits musste er wissen, ob sie seine heimliche Verführerin sein könnte...

Er hielt die Luft an, schloss die Augen, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Sofort öffnete sie gierig ihren Mund und ließ ihre Zunge herausschlängeln. _Uääh,_ dachte Harry, gleichzeitig angewidert und erleichtert. _Sie ist es nicht. Puh._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Und jetzt her mit euren Vermutungen, ihr Sherlocks und Miss Marples!

Bis zum nächsten Mal : )


	5. Kapitel 5

02.11.2008, 16:27 Uhr

Joah, das hat ein bisschen gedauert! Würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn noch jemand liest :-)

* * *

Kapitel 5

Nach diesem doch recht aufschlussreichen Abend strich Harry Hermione und Lavender mit einem erleichterten Seufzen von seiner Liste. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn er herausgefunden hätte, dass Lavender ihn seiner Jungfräulichkeit beraubt hätte – vom Astronomieturm zu springen wäre sicherlich nicht genug.

Schade, dass es die DA nicht mehr gab – da hätte sich sicherlich die eine oder andere Gelegenheit ergeben, die verbleibenden Mädels zu testen...was Cho ja schon eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte. Was also tun?

Er könnte einen Liebestrank von Fred und George besorgen, doch könnte das nicht das Ergebnis verfälschen? Nein, er würde sich auf den Charme des Auserwählten-Jungen-der-lebt verlassen müssen.

Den Anfang wollte er mit Cho machen. Sie war wohl noch am wahrscheinlichsten seine heimliche Verführerin, schließlich wollte sie schon immer mit ihm schlafen, als sie noch zusammen waren, doch ihre Geschichten von Roger („er war so _gut_ und so _ausdauernd_!„) hatten ihm irgendwie die Lust genommen. Doch sie könnte er bestimmt mit einer netten Entschuldigung und einem Blumenstrauß wieder versöhnen...

Am nächsten Tag stand er schon vor dem Frühstück vor dem Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf Cho. Als sie schließlich im Gefolge ihrer kichernden Freundinnen harauskam, fing er ihren Blick auf und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer dunkeln Ecke. Cho zog die Augenbrauen hoch, folgte ihm aber.

"Was gibt's, Harry?" fragte sie ungeduldig, als er vor ihr stehen blieb.

"Orchideus!" murmelte Harry, während er so tat als kratzte er sich die Nase. Dann holte er schwungvoll den soeben heraufbeschworenen Blumenstrauß hinter seinem Rücken hervor und überreichte ihn ihr. "Cho..." sagte er, als sie mit fragendem und doch erfreutem Gesicht die Blumen nahm. "Ich muss ständig an dich denken... und wenn du vorbeigehst, dann..." Er setzte einen schmelzenden Gesichtsausdruck auf, von dem er hoffte, er würde Cho weich werden lassen.

Und tatsächlich.

"Oh Harry," sagte sie und warf ihm die Arme um den Hals, wobei sie ihn fast mit dem Blumenstrauß erschlug, "du ahnst ja nicht, was mir das bedeutet! Du bist eben doch etwas ganz Besonderes..."

Ja, klar, dachte Harry sarkastisch, ich bin _berühmt_ und _auserwählt_ und habe so eine sexy _Narbe_ auf der Stirn... Doch es war ihm egal, dass Cho ihn nur deshalb wollte. Hier ging es um Wichtigeres. Und so verlor er keine Zeit, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie.

Sie merkten zu spät, dass Snape sich abnormal leise angeschlichen hatte. Nachdem er ihnen jeweils zehn Punkte für "Erregung öffentlichen Ekels" abgezogen hatte, verdrückten sie sich in einer dieser praktischen Fensternischen, die mit einem Vorhang zu schließen waren.

Jetzt ließ Harry alle Vorsicht fallen. Er riss Chos Bluse auf, dass die Knöpfe absprangen, und griff an ihre Brüste. Cho stöhnte leise und fing an, an Harrys Hose herumzufummeln, hinter der es sich schon hart regte. Harrys Hand glitt an ihren Seiten abwärts bis zum Saum ihres Rockes und schob ihn dann hoch, bis sie zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen war. Harry keuchte, als er fühlte, dass der Stoff schon ganz feucht war, und schob ihn schnell zur Seite. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er zwei Finger in sie hineinschob und mit dem Daumen über ihre Klitoris rieb. Schnell setzte sie sich auf die schmale Fensterbank und zog ihn mit sich, bis er zwischen ihren Beinen stand. Inzwischen hatte sie es auch geschafft, seine Hose zu öffnen, und holte jetzt sein hartes Glied heraus. Sie keuchten beide auf, als er ihn sie hineinstieß und anfing, sich kraftvoll in ihr zu bewegen.

Er griff um sie herum und umfasste ihre Pobacken, um sie näher an sich heranzuziehen, ohne in seinen Stößen innezuhalten.

Das Fenster hinter ihr beschlug langsam, so dass ihre Haare an der Scheibe kleben blieben, während er sie dagegendrückte. Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine glücklicherweise immer noch vollständig bekleideten Schultern. Daran und an dem Pulsieren um sein Glied merkte er, dass sie gleich soweit war. Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen noch einmal, stieß tiefer zu als je zuvor. Chos Aufschrei und ihre orgastischen Zuckungen ließen auch ihn keuchend zum Höhepunkt kommen.

Ein paar Minuten später saß Harry am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle und schaufelte hungrig Essen in sich hinein. Drüben am Ravenclaw-Tisch saß Cho zwischen ihren Freundinnen, unterhielt sich und aß Toast, als sei nichts geschehen, als hätte sie nicht gerade wilden Spontansex mit dem Auserwählten gehabt.

Da sich Ron und Hermione gerade mal wieder stritten, holte Harry unbemerkt unter dem Tisch seine Liste heraus und strich Chos Namen durch. Er hatte schon gewusst, dass sie nicht die Richtige war, als er ihre Brüste angefasst hatte, doch wer hätte sich Sex mit einem zugegebenermaßen nicht unattraktiven Mädchen entgehen lassen?

Er bemerkte nicht, dass ihn ein paar graugrüne Augen beobachteten...

Das ist die aktuelle Liste:

Prof. Vector

Hermione (?) – Gryff, hat nur zugegeben, Ron und Fred geküsst zu haben

Lavender – Gryff, küsst anders

(Katie) – Gryff

Susan – Huff

Cho – Rav

Mandy – Rav

Alicia – Gryff, steht sie etwa auf Mädchen??


End file.
